degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4127080-20150912201619
For the people who shipped Zankie then I thing there is a good chance for them becoming a canon. I remember back at the google hangout Dylan Everett said when a character is very popular then they have their contract extended. Zig is a very popular character. He is somewhere at Drew and Eli league when it comes to popularity. If Zig popularity grows then I'm pretty sure his character is going be held back. Yes Zig gets a little hate on wikia but from what I seen from 14B the writers don't give shits about the fans in wikia. If Zig is held back then I doubt Zaya will be the endgame. For the same reasons why Drianca didn't became the endgame. Like Drew was popular along with Drianca but Bianca wasn't. If Bianca was popular then I think they would have become the endgame. Zaya is popular but Zig in general is more popular and Maya isn't popular. They will probably break them up and make Maya the bad guy and have people pity Zig like they did with Drianca. One of the advantage that Eclare became the endgame is because Eli was popular character. Eclare or no Eclare the writers would have found a way to have Eli come back because he is popular. Since Zig is held back and Maya nor Winston is in the picture. I doubt Zig will be single for the 2nd time he finish his senior year. Frankie will be the female lead once Maya's graduates. So that gives more of a advantage of them getting together. I doubt they will held Frankie back and I doubt Zig wll be held back again. Also you don't have to worry about the Miles and ZIg conflict because I am 100% sure that Miles won't be held back. He is far from being popular and I wouldn't be shocked if they don't pull a KC on him by writing him off before he graduation. I could picture it now. Zig and Maya promise to make it work even if she is an college and he is still in high school. Maya get this oppurnity to a music school for London for the summer and end up getting a 4 year scholarship to music school in London. She ends up ditching Zig for London. DTC makes Maya the bad and saying how could you do that to poor Zig. School year starts him and Frankie become good friends then they become something more. Also the Miles and ZIg conflict is the least of Zankie fan worries since it turns out that Miles went to a unversity in Beverly Hills however something tragic happens and Beverly Hills became to much for him to handle and decide to go to London ad visit Maya. Then they end up living together. The last sentence about Matlingsworth is more of a CeCe's fantasy/BH 90210 reference. However I do believe that Zankie has a chance of happening.